


Fight the Time

by stillskies



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashura tries to remember why he's fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 01-25-2009

He is no stranger to death; his campaigns on the battlefield have cured him of any hesitation that he may have had, yet when Yasha-ou dies, it destroys him. There is an even greater divide now that he is gone, and there is no means in which to cross it unless he were to forfeit his own life.

They are odd, these thoughts. It is not as though he knows anything about the other man – only that he was an enemy, one with his eyes on the wish the moon castle could grant, an equal. He does not remember their first meeting. Although he can recall the first clash of their swords, the snap of Yasha-ou’s hair in the wind, the whisper of his armor slicing through the air, he does not remember when he fell in love with the other man, when all that he could see on the battlefield was the silent figurehead across the ridge.

He does not know what Yasha-ou’s unfulfilled wish is, nor does he remember what he was fighting so fiercely for. His previous wish is lost to the past and his new desire fills him with determination; he will see it granted by any means, even if it means defying the gods themselves.


End file.
